The Christmas Prank
by Angel Of Darkness 2004
Summary: It's been ten years since The Big Prank and Ryo now has a boyfriend! Well, to be more accurate he has had a boyfriend for a year now. His family doesn't know it yet and inspired by the prank played by his parents and aunt (Hikari) so long ago, he decided to do something similar at their annual Christmas party. Chaos ensues and and everyone is just done.


**Me: Hey everyone and Merry Christmas! If you don't celebrate Christmas, then happy holidays or whatever you celebrate! I hope you guys are having a good day. I certainly am. I wanted to get a Christmas one-shot out for Christmas and this is what I came up with! It's a companion piece to The Big Prank that I wrote awhile ago so I hope you enjoy! Bye!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Ryo Sennen asked his boyfriend, Natsu.

"Nervous? No….," he replied, trailing off at the end.

Natsu ran a hand through his long, shaggy, black hair while Ryo laughed at him. He had been dating him for a year now and his family had no idea. He was honestly very happy with Natsu, and he loved him.

"Everything will be fine. At least my mom and dad will enjoy the prank. They'll honestly probably see right through us," Ryo said, squeezing his hand.

"I hope your right," Natsu said, sighing.

Natsu had never met his family before, so he thought it was only right to introduce him with a prank, just like his parents did when he was seven. He only vaguely remembered it but the story was told many times, especially to his younger siblings Sam, Max and Selene. It would be told again when his newest sibling was born and maybe to his boyfriend too.

"We're here," Natsu said grimly, staring at the mansion his family had gathered in.

The mansion hadn't changed much in ten years but more pictures were on the wall now that nearly everyone had had children. While he wasn't biologically related to most of his cousins, Ryo still loved them as if they were.

Ryo smiled reassuringly at his boyfriend once more before getting out of the car.

The first one to answer the knock on the door was his mom. Yugi hadn't changed much either in ten years. The biggest difference was the slighter older looks she had and the very big, round belly she sported, though that was because she was pregnant. She was only 21 when she had Rio and Ryo, and she was now 38.

"Ryo! Where have you been?! The party started an hour ago!" Yugi scolded.

Ryo smiled at his mother and pulled Natsu out from where he was hiding behind him.

"Mom, this is Natsu, my friend. Natsu, this is my mom," Ryo introduced.

Natsu stuck out his hand awkwardly for a handshake and said stiffly, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Sennen."

Yugi stared at him for a moment before squealing quietly and pulling Natsu into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet Ryo's boyfriend! He hasn't talked about you much, and I was wondering when he was going to start dating! When did you two meet? How long have you been dating? Oh, and please call me Yugi! We are practically family now!" Yugi said in one breath, causing her to pant a but at the end.

"Uh…" Natsu said uncomfortably, hugging the eccentric woman back though it was awkward because of her belly, "Thank you for your hospitality. We've been dating for a year now and as for how we met… it's a long story. But how did you know?"

Yugi smiled knowingly and said, "Haven't you ever heard of mother's intuition? And besides, Ryo got the idea from when we did something very similar when he was seven."

Natsu had heard a lot of stories about Ryo's parents, but he had never heard of that one.

"What happened when he was seven?" Natsu asked curiously.

Yugi's eyes gained a mischievous sparkle as she said, "You don't know. Then don't I have a story to tell you! Come in, I'll tell you the story inside. Don't' worry, I won't ruin your prank."

Natsu gaped at her as she walked in and Ryo just smiled at him knowingly.

"Told you so."

Natsu had thought that Ryo's family would be pretty normal. He was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"You know, when you said your family was crazy, I did not expect this," he said faintly.

Ryo just smiled at him mischievously, the same look Yugi had on her face and Natsu suddenly knew who he got it from.

It was absolute chaos. It might seem a bit normal at first. It looked like children were playing games on the floor but Natsu wasn't fooled. The mischievous looks on their eyes told him everything and Natsu did not want to know what they were doing. Two of the adults were arguing while another two laughed maniacally while two people who looked like the second pair tried to keep the peace. The only normal ones were Ryo's parents on his father's side, who were sitting down and talking civilly to who Natsu assumed was Ryo's father.

Mrs. Sennen, Yugi, Natsu reminded himself, was waddling her way to Mr. Sennen (Ryo's father, not his grandfather).

"Yami! Ryo's here, and he's brought a guest!" Yugi said to him in an excited tone.

Unfortunately for Natsu, everyone heard her announcement, and he suddenly had at least twenty pairs of eyes on him.

"Um, hi?" he greeted nervously.

"Ryo, who is this?" Mr. Sennen asked him.

"Dad, everyone, this is Natsu, my friend. Natsu, this is my dad and the rest of my family," Ryo introduced once again.

Mr. Sennen looked at him in scrutiny for a moment before holding out his hand, his calculating gaze never wavering.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

Natsu took his hand without hesitation, as he wanted to make a good first impression and replied in a string tone, "Nice to meet you too."

Yami gripped his hand firmly as he continued to scrutinize him for a moment.

Before Natsu could break the awkward silence that had ensued, Yami suddenly smiled knowingly.

"You'll do," was the only thing he said.

The next person, well people, he was introduced to was Ryo's siblings.

"Are you two dating?" Selene, the youngest sibling for the moment, had innocently asked them immediately after introductions were done.

"He better not be," Rio, Ryo's twin growled, glaring at him.

Ryo and Natsu had blushed before denying it completely. Ryo did not miss the mischievous smile that his siblings had as they hurriedly walked away. Ryo had to hide his smirk. Everything was going exactly as he (and Natsu's but mostly him) had planned.

"Break him and I break you," Hikari, Ryo's aunt (though not biologically as Natsu knew), had threatened upon meeting them.

Natsu wasn't sure how she knew, but he nodded his head frantically which made her smirk. He hurriedly moved on.

Ryo's grandparents, Amara and Aknamkanon, had been nice and welcoming. Ryo's various aunts and uncles had been too.

Heba and Atemu (Natsu had an internal freak out even though he already knew they were related), Yugi's and Yami's brothers, had been nice and welcoming even though they seemed a little serious at first.

Joey and Seto (Natsu had another internal freak out when he saw Seto FREAKING Kaiba even though he knew again that they were related) had been… something. Joey was loud and Seto was cold and Natsu had to wonder how the hell they got together in the first place. He also realized that they were the ones fighting earlier, and he realized that they fought a lot apparently since they were arguing even before they left.

Ryou had been quiet but nice while Bakura had just been plain crazy and psychotic. Natsu couldn't hold in his shudder when he met him.

Malik was calm and relaxed but his husband was just like Bakura. He shuddered again when he realized that before horror came over him when he realized it was Marik and Bakura that were laughing evilly earlier. The hair on the back of his neck stood up in horror.

Tea and Honda were by far the most normal couple there. They were polite and weren't crazy which was a bonus in Natsu's book. Mokuba and Serenity, Kaiba's brother and Joey's sister, had also been nice and understanding.

The last people he was introduced to were Ryo's cousins, and he had a lot of them. There was Rose and Aaric Istar, Malik and Marik's kids, Azizi, Hinata, and Yamato Zillah who were Bakura's and Ryou's kids, Kisara and Yuuki Kaiba, which is self-explanatory, Katsu, Kasumi, and Naoko Sennen who were Atemu and Heba's kids, and lastly there were Hikari's kids, Minato and Kohaku.

It wasn't until after everyone was introduced that Natsu realized no one said anything about them being together. Sure, Selene had asked, but they never once said anything about a relationship except for maybe Yami and Hikari.

Ryo smirked at him and said, "Realized it yet? My family can be a bit oblivious, and they will definitely try to get us together tonight."

"You, my love, are a genius," Natsu declared, giving him a kiss on a cheek.

"Does everyone understand the plan?" Rio asked the assembled group.

When everyone nodded, she continued, "Then let's go!"

The group consisted of most of the kids except for Yamato, Naoko, Kohaku, Yuuki, and Hinata since they were either too young or they just didn't want to.

"Really? Mistletoe? How cliche," Yuuki said, rolling his eyes.

Rio glared at him and said, "Do you have anything better?"

Yuuki just shrugged his shoulders and didn't say anything.

"Let Operation RyoTsu begin!"

The plan was simple. At least, it was supposed to be.

"How the hell do they continue to evade us?" Minato asked, when their last attempt to get the pair under the mistletoe failed.

"Hey guys! Why do you look so grim?" Ryo asked, appearing suddenly beside them.

Most of them jumped at his sudden appearance, but they didn't give anything away.

"They're trying to get people under the mistletoe!" Naoko said innocently, having no idea what her cousins and siblings were doing.

Ryo smirked at them and said, "Really? Can me and Natsu join in?"

Everyone apart of the operation looked nervously at Rio who quickly came up with a plan.

"Sure but you have to kiss someone under the mistletoe first. We all did. By the way, where is Natsu?" Rio replied.

"He's getting us drinks Natsu! Come over here!" Ryo shouted across the room.

Soon enough, Natsu walked over, handed Ryo his drink and said, "You called, dear?"

Minato had to repress a squeal at what Natsu said and Rio couldn't help but sigh in admiration.

"They're making people kiss someone under a mistletoe and to join, we have to kiss someone too," Ryo explained.

Natsu smirked at him and said, "Can someone hand me a mistletoe?"

Rio silently handed him a mistletoe and Natsu wasted no time in holding it up and kissing Ryo soundly on the lips. Minato could not hold in her squeals this time and some of the other kids cat whistled. This caught the attention of the adults who only smiled.

Ryo pulled away for a moment and asked as if nothing had happened, "Can we join now?"

Rio couldn't help but be irritated and said, "That was all it took to get you to kiss?"

Natsu looked at her curiously and that's when she realized what she said. She face-palmed and quickly tried to correct herself.

"I meant…" she was interrupted but Natsu and Ryo bursting out laughing.

Rio looked taken aback and Ryo and Natsu couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm sorry sister dearest but you have been pranked," Ryo revealed.

"What?!" everyone, even the adults, shouted.

"Allow me to re-introduce Natsu Takahashi, my boyfriend," Ryo said with a flourish.

"WHAT?!"

In the end, after everyone recovered from their shock, they began to ask questions about their relationship. Everyone was pretty accepting of Natsu though Yami and a few of Ryo's aunts and uncles warned him of what would happen if they hurt him. Natsu was pretty terrified.

When everything was over and everyone retired for the night, Ryo asked Natsu, "What did you think?"

Natsu was silent for a moment before kissing Ryo once again.

"I wouldn't change anything for the world."


End file.
